Grandma's Bulldog
Grandma's Bulldog is the twenty-first storyline mission 7 in Watch Dogs, and the seventh mission of Act II. Mission plot Aiden Pearce returns to the bunker, where he encounters Clara, who is leaving. Aiden convinces her that he still needs her help, and they start connecting to the Rossi-Fremont security cameras. Aiden navigates inside the compound with the cameras. He discovers that they utilize cross wiring and are heavily armed, confirming Aiden's earlier suspicions that the Viceroys were not a typical street gang. Through the camera, Aiden manages to observe a locked door behind which Damien's IP comes from, and witnesses Delford "Iraq" Wade emerging from the server room. Clara identifies the key to the server room as an RFID integrated in Iraq's dog tags. Aiden and Clara watch as Iraq meets with both his cousin, Tyrone "Bedbug" Hayes, whom he briefly threatens, and a Chicago South Club member. The Club member puts Lucky Quinn on speaker. Quinn angrily questions Iraq over his theft of Quinn's guest list, although Iraq dismisses it as a business collaboration. Once the call ends a Viceroy explains to Iraq the meaning behind one of Quinn's phrases. Iraq begins to laugh, and as the Viceroy slowly joins in, Iraq proceeds to bash the Viceroy's skull in with the briefcase containing the guest list. Iraq then dismisses the henchmen and returns to his locked server room. After witnessing these events, Aiden forms a plan to get inside the locked room. Theorizing that Bedbug is close to being eliminated due to incompetence, Aiden plans to blackmail Bedbug into sneaking into the locked room by getting evidence of his next mistake. Aiden also receives another call from Damien who allows him to speak to a significantly more calm Nicky after mocking him over his recent car chase, referencing his battle with the Fixers hunting Tobias. Mission objectives *Connect remotely to Rossi-Fremont. *Track the source of Damien's IP address. Trivia *Although the majority of Rossi-Fremont's residents have randomly generated profiles some are unique characters that display consistent information every time they are scanned: **The woman at the counter visible from the first camera: Latoya Asad, Fled rehab clinic, Age: 42, Homeless. **A man in the room with the elevator: Guy McNeil, Former Shipyard Employee, Age: 22, Occupation: Unemployed, Income: $25,000. **The woman who walks by a man receiving oral sex: Shanice Williams, Recent loan to pay medical bills, Age: 28, Occupation: Call centre representative. **The woman giving oral sex on the man: Shawna Harris, Recent money wire from son, Age: 36, Occupation: Daycare worker. **The man talking about a part that 'sniffs' cars and sends back the information by Wi-Fi: Veyshawn Glover, Amateur App programmer, Age: 18, Occupation: Apprentice, Income: $18,000. **The man he is speaking to: Anderson Lewis, Builds small gadgets, Age: 29, Occupation: Air conditioner repairman, Income: $35,000. **The Viceroy patrolling the hall on the floor above: Hameed Booth, Newly arrived from Nebraska, Age: 36, Occupation: Pharmacy Assistant. **The man smoking in the corner of the drug room: Darnell Rice, Self-taught medical student, Age: 20, Occupation: Unemployed, Income: $29,000. **The man wearing a camera on the floor where Iraq is: Russ Gaines, Created a new drug cocktail, Age: 30, Occupation: Janitor. Video Walkthrough Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Act 2, Mission 07 Grandma's Bulldog Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 119 - Act II - Grandma's Bulldog Navigation Category:Act II Missions Category:Missions